Letters To Rose-Originally from Wattpad
by Internationalsassgirl
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a senior high school student. She wants to become a singer and her dream is becoming true. When Dimitri Belikov, one of the school's popular boys was challenged to write a secret letter to the quiet and nerdy Rose, unexpected things will happen, all though Dimitri and his friends thinks it's just a fun trick to play on poor little Rose. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Dimitri's pov**

" C'mon cousin, write love letters to Rose Hathaway" Adrian, my cousin said with a glint of trickiness in his green eyes. Now, why should I write a love letter to Rose Hathaway? She's completely a nerd. She does not look like a fun person. She looks completely boring.

" Why?" I asked everyone on our table in the cafeteria. Eddie, Mason, Christian and Adrian smirked. " We're just gonna make her look like a fool at end. It's really fun to do. Trust me." Adrian said with a smirk. Well! I won't back up. She's just a nerd. I don't have to care about her reputation. I'm rich so is Adrian and the other boys on our table. It's just a trick.

" Fine." I said and the boys cheered. Mason pulled out a letter sized paper and a pen from his designer's pants. I took a paper and started to write a letter to Rose.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I've seen you look so lonely walking down the crowded hallways of our school.I hope that this letter will make you feel better after you finish reading it. I love the way your dark brown hair blows when you step outside the school's front door. I love the small smile you hide behind your hair. I love the way you look when you are smiling. I felt as if the sun shines on me. Your pretty smiles makes my day a whole lot better._

 _You are truly beautiful inside and outside. I also love the way you hold your books closely to your chest. I enjoy watching outsmarting the teacher in front of the whole class. I love your cursive handwriting that is so graceful and so original. I hope this letter makes you realize how beautiful and important you are to me._

 _Dimitri B._

Christian whistled and said " Man, you truly know how to write a love letter." I laughed with my group and folded the paper up neatly. Eddie handed my a perfect looking red rose and said " Give it with letter. It's more romantic."

I took it and said " Josh, take it to Rose Hathaway's locker and make sure she does not see you." Josh is our little help out tool.

We all smirked and could not wait after school. Writing love letters is easy as drinking water when your thirsty. Watching nerds looking like fools they already are is like watching Mr. Bean for the first time.

 **Rose's pov**

" Oh my goodness Rose, who's the letter from?" Lissa asked with sparkles in her green eyes. I shook my head and said " I don't know." I smelled the red rose and liked it. I love roses, especially red ones.

" Open it" Jill said. Jill is Lissa's younger sister. Mia gave me a supporting smile. I opened the letter and read it to my friends. We all gasped in surprise. Lissa smirked and said " He must really like you to write such a beautiful letter like that."

" Or he's just really good at making girls fall for him by writing love letters" Jill said flatly. That could be true too. After all Dimitri Belikov is in the popular and rich boys group. He's rich and arrogant just like his friends.

Lissa hissed at Jill for giving me true and negative comment. I wasn't mad at her, it's just I didn't know what to think of the letter. " Well, you should ask him, straight and forward." Mia said with seriousness in her voice.

That could be an another option for a brave girl, but I'm not a brave girl. I even too scared to look at their eyes. I sighed and said " Whatever it is, I'll just keep it." They all nodded. Then the doors banged open revealing Sydney Sage and her bestie Avery Lazar walking in. The mean girls. The girlfriend of Adrian Ivashkov, the only heir of Nathan Ivashkov, the owner of the Ivashkov Internation Company. Yep, they are rich.

" Ugh, I hate her." Lissa said quietly and giving Sydney a glare behind her back.

Mia nodded and said " She's a complete freak."

" I agree." Jill said. All I did was ignore Sydney and Avery as they walked past me and my friends.

I sighed and said " I'm going to the studio." There can be posters of Sydney Sage everywhere, but nothing is going to stop me from becoming a singer. I need to get away from my parents who are drunk every night and using up their money on nothing.

Mia, Jill and Lissa smiled and gave me a warm loving hug. " Good luck, Rose" they said in the same time. I smiled and waved at them as I walked out.

I walked into the city and see the Dashkov Record building standing tall and high in the sky. I quickly went inside and headed towards the recording studio. I see Victor Dashkov stand with crossed arms on his chest. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

" Hi Victor" I said happily.

He smiled and said " Hi Rose, are you ready?" I nodded. Today is going to be an important day for me. Today I am going to record a I wrote called Long Live. **(ORIGINALLY WRITTEN AND SUNG BY TAYLOR SWIFT)**

I drank some water and went into the padded room. I put on the ear muffs and waited for the music to started.

I said remember this moment

In the back of my mind

The time we stood with our shaking hands

The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens

And they read off our names

The night you danced like you knew our lives

Would never be the same

You held your head like a hero

On a history book page

It was the end of a decade

But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling

I passed the pictures around

Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines

Wishing for right now

We are the kings and the queens

You traded your baseball cap for a crown

When they gave us our trophies

And we held them up for our town

And the cynics were outraged

Screaming, "this is absurd"

'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"

And bring on all the pretenders

I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life

Fighting dragons with you

I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around

Confetti falls to the ground

May these memories break our fall

Can you take a moment

Promise me this:

That you'll stand by me forever

But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye

If you have children someday

When they point to the pictures

Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild

Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through

I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"

And bring on all the pretenders

I'm not afraid

Singing long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life

Fighting dragons with you

And long, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day, we will be remembered

 **(Thanks to for the Lyrics)**

I smiled brightly when I see the big smile on Victor's face. I ran out of the padded room and thanked all of my guitarists and all of the other musicians. I felt so happy and content.

I couldn't wait to go home and call all of my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tasha is 17.**

 **Dimitri's POV**

" Dimitri baby, what are you writing?" Tasha, my girlfriend asked as she hovered over my desk. I ignored her question. Tasha isn't the kind of girl I want for a girlfriend. She asks too many questions and it's annoying.

I kept on writing the letter for Rose. After seeing her expression, something told me that at the end it is not going to be her who is the fool. Something told me that it's going to be me that is the fool. I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking too much. Tasha being Tasha pulled the letter from me and read it.

Her pale cheeks turned red as she asked " Rose Hathaway? Really? Are you in love with her? I thought you love me." I never loved Tasha. We're a just a couple for our own reputation and popularity. Rich were meant to be be Rich. Simple for understanding.

I looked at her and said " I never loved you. I don't even want you for a girlfriend." Then Tasha swung her hand to slap me, but I stopped her and said " I have better things to do than let you slap me."

I pulled the letter from her grasp and walked out of my classroom. Students moved out of my way as I walked down the hallway. I walked to Josh and told him to give it to Rose Hathaway. I'm surprised that she didn't even tell anyone about my letter to her. Most girls would have spread the news already.

Let's hope my feelings are wrong. I will never be the fool. It must be her who is the fool. I'm perfect and she's not. I'm rich and she's poor. I see my friends on the grass talking to each other. I walked to them and said " Making Rose Hathaway look like a fool is not fun."

Adrian shook his head and said " Patient, Cousin." I rolled my eyes and sat next to Christian who seemed to be in his own little Christian world. I smirked and nudged Christian. " What's up with you?" I asked.

Christian shook his head and said " Nothing."

I raised my eyebrow and said " Spill it, now. Or leave the group." There will be no secrets in our friendship. No secrets.

Everyone in our group looked at Christian waiting for his answer.

" I like someone." Christian said looking pretty tired.

Eddie whistled and asked " Who's the lucky girl, man?"

Christian hesitated before answering. " It's Lissa. Lissa Dragomir."

I could have sworn, my heart almost stopped beating.

That girl, Lissa? She's nothing compared to us. She's not even rich or popular. She's the best friend of Rose Hathaway. She's in the a little more active nerd group. Christian can not like that girl. One of our group's rules.

 **Never** ever **fall** for someone who is **lower** than **you**. If you do so, you are out of the group.

Everyone was in a serious mood. " What are we gonna do?" Mason asked. Christian did break one of our rules. " I'll give you one more chance. Forget the girl and find someone popular to be with. If you can't, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." I said firmly.

Christian looked at me and said " You can't stop love from growing. Lissa has changed my points of view. I feel happier with her. And plus Lissa really has nice friends with her. Rose is a nice girl. Stop sending those letters or I'll do something about it." With that Christian left our group. I shrugged and said " He'll regret his choice."

Mason and Eddie looked at each other. Christian and both of them grew up together. Well, it was Christian's choice to leave. I gave him a second chance and he declined it. His problem not mine.

 **Rose's pov**

" You Freak!" Tasha Ozera screamed at me. I was in the bathroom washing my hands when she came in. I stepped backward. Sydney and Avery followed Tasha behind.

" What do you want, Tasha?" I asked hoping I could understand why she's going to beat me.

She walked closer to me and grabbed my hair. I winced in pain, but did not let out a sound. She pulls me to the toilet and said " My boyfriend!." Oh no, Dimitri.

I didn't even do anything with him. I have never ever talked to him and I don't see a reason to.

When she was about to push my head into the toilet, I pulled her arm and her head went into the toilet. Avery came and kicked me in the stomach. I was too much pain to scream. Tears escaped my eyes as I curled up into a ball on the floor.

I could hear Tasha's scream. Cold water was splashed onto me, making me all soaking wet on the floor. Then Tasha started to slap me and calling me inappropriate names. Avery and Sydney kept kicking me and pouring water on to me.

My body felt numb from all the pain. They left me and I laid there praying that a kind person would come and help me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose's POV**

I groaned as my eyes opened to the bright light. My body felt so weak and I ache all over.

"Lissa? Mia? Jill? Anyone?"I called out. I realized that I was in a hospital room. Then Lissa came in with tears on her face. She gave me a small gentle hug.

Then Christian, our new found friend came in with a small smile. I smiled and said " Hey Christian."

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Christian asked as he came and put his arm around Lissa's waist. " I'm okay."

"Oh my gosh, Rose. I am so sorry."Lissa said looking so sad. I shook my head and said " It's not your fault, Lissa."

At the moment I wanted to punch Dimitri. He was just a jerk. I once did have a crush on him in kindergarten, but after seeing how selfish and a jerk he was; I backed up and forgot about him.

"Rose, I'm sorry for not stopping him. I'm sorry for judging you before I even talk to you. You don't deserve any of this crap." Christian said and I felt really sad for him. I won't blame him at all. He is so sweet. I can't get angry at him.

"Christian, you are part of the family now." I said with a smile.

He smiled and gave me a hug.

Awwwww...isn't he sweet?

 **Dimitri's POV**

I laid on my bed playing on my phone. Then Tasha stumped into my room all soaking wet.

" Dimitri Belikov! Look at me!" Tasha screamed at me when I ignored her.

I looked up and tried not to laugh. She smelled like toilet water and her black hair was everywhere.

"Are you laughing?" Tasha asked.

I smirked and asked "You want me to?"

Tasha glared at me and said " I hate her. I want her gone." I frowned and asked "Who?"

"Rose Hathaway." Tasha said and crossed her arms. Then her blue eyes brighten and asked " Dimitri, can you make her look like an idiot?"

I smirked and asked "What's the plan?"

Tasha smiled and said " You make her fall for you. Take her out on dates and stuff, you know."

I smirked and said " I'll do it." Not because of Tasha,but because of my sake.

For the whole evening I spent my time with Tasha. I started to sneeze and get a headache. I hate getting sick.

 **Rose's pov**

I got out of the hospital and went back home.

"Rose! I want my vodka!" My dad, Abe yelled from the messy living room. I sighed when I see bottles and garbage everywhere. Some on the floor, on table, couch and lamp. I can't clean up for them forever. I have school and some drama to deal with.

The letters, it was too nice from Dimitri. He could never write something like that from his heart. He is too selfish and mean.

" Don't have any, Daddy" I said as I approach him in the living room. He looked like a mess like every day and night I see him.

" Money? Go earn some money or I'm not letting you go to that stupid music studio!" He yelled in his very drunk state. My heart feared of not being able to go to the studio. I nodded and quickly went back outside.

While I was running through the streets, I accidentally bumped into a very classic looking lady. " Oh! I'm so sorry, ma'am" I said helping her to stand up straight. She looked at me like I was some dirt.

I wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from her hot gaze. " Where are you going?" She asked and her voice was strong and very authoritative. Her light brown hair was rolled into a tight bun sitting on top of her head. She was taller than me and probably had more money than my family looking at the ho- mansion behind her.

" Town." I said not wanting to have any problems with her.

She raised her perfected eyebrow and asked " To do what?"

I looked down and said " A job, ma'am." Yeah, imagine a servant being very humble to its master. Then you know what I look like right now.

" Job? Do you know how to take care of a sick person?" She asked in a very professionally way.

I looked at her and asked " A sick person?" She doesn't know how to take care of a sick person? Well, that's weird.

She nodded and I said " Yes, I do."

She looked at me and said " I'll pay you $10 a day if you will take care of my son everyday after you finish your school." I nodded and said " Thank you, ma'am."

She sighed and said " Follow me."

I nodded and followed her into the mansion. I was in awe when I went inside. It is so beautiful and clean, very neat too. I followed her upstairs and she opened the door to a bedroom.

When I saw the sick person, I actually hoped they died of the sickness.

 **Please help by sharing it to others and voting. Thank you to all of the users who have supported me by voting and commenting. Thank you, it really made me feel happy, making me want to write more and continue the story.**

 **Iris**


	4. Author's Note

**Updates for Letters to Rose' will no longer be available on . You can read the new and rewritten version on .**

 **Reasons why I rewrote 'Letters to Rose'**

 **-I went back to read it and felt as if a five-year-old wrote it.**

 **-Many things in there did not make sense.**

 **-Terrible plot and many plot holes.**

 **-I did not put in details in the older version.**

 **-I knew I could do better.**

 **Before you decide to stop reading 'Letters to Rose', please go check out the new version first. See if you like it! I would really appreciate that. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Iris**


End file.
